


So She Won't Be a Spinster?

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Mindelan clan reacts to an announcement from Kel. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So She Won't Be a Spinster?

**Author's Note:**

> According to Tamora Pierce, Vorinna is Anders's wife, and Tilaine is Inness's. (And I couldn't picture Anders, in all his awesome, being married to someone catty and shallow-ish).

“That…”

Ilane glared at her daughter-in-law, who quickly swallowed a word and looked away.

“_She’s_ marrying Wyldon of Cavall?” Tilaine demanded.

“She is.” Conal lounged on the sofa and grinned at his sister-in-law. “Does that upset you, Tilaine dear?”

Ilane would never understand what joy Conal got from tormenting his sisters-in-law, but he did, knowing what irritated them down to the letter. She shot him a warning look and he held up his hands in a silent gesture, a promise to behave. Temporarily.

“I don’t understand how … _she_ managed to get him to marry him,” Inness’s wife complained, sourly. “It’s not as if she put any effort into it at all.”

Anders’s wife, Vorinna, frowned at them both. “Is it really for us to say?” she demanded. “No one’s forcing their hands, and if the Lord of Cavall wants to marry Keladry, it’s his decision.”

Ilane was relieved to see that Vorinna really had matured: at least one of her daughters-in-law had.

“I thought she’d be the spinster to my bachelor, for sure,” Conal remarked, lazily – Conal was quite happy as an unmarried knight, or so it seemed. “And to marry the training master? That’s not Kel, at all.”

“Clearly,” Vorinna said, glowering at a plainly sulking Tilaine, “there’s more to it than what we’ve heard.”

Ilane had to agree. There was more to this whole affair, and the moment she saw Kel in person, she would get to the bottom of it.


End file.
